<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mouthy by LumosLyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675349">Mouthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra'>LumosLyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Truthfully, he should have made his presence known the moment Draco and Pansy tumbled into the Potions classroom, already a tangle of limbs and mouths but then clothing fell and Neville honestly wasn’t sure what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Orgasms for Days: A Smut for Cece Collective</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mouthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/gifts">cecemarty</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to meditationsinemergencies and Ada_Lovelaced for their beta skills! I hope this makes you smile, cece. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to spy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, he should have made his presence known the moment Draco and Pansy tumbled into the Potions classroom, already a tangle of limbs and mouths but then clothing fell and Neville honestly wasn’t sure what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, he tried to turn around in the supply closet, desperately wishing he’d brought his earmuffs so he wouldn’t hear Pansy moan Draco’s name. He’d left his wand in the greenhouses, thinking he wouldn’t need it on his monthly chore of replacing Professor Malfoy’s ingredient stores, and so he couldn’t even cast a silencing charm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whimpers floated from the classroom to the door of the supply closet. Neville swallowed, cheeks pink from a combination of embarrassment and the near-painful arousal tenting his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t hurt to peek, would it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was probably some heinous violation of their trust but, Gods, if he didn’t want to know exactly what Malfoy was doing to Pansy to draw those beautiful sounds from between her lips. He supposed he could gather his Gryffindor bravery to admit that he’d watched and would voluntarily agree to be Obliviated if they minded… but considering they were having very loud sex in a semi-public space, he doubted they had too many qualms about being discovered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped into the small sliver of light streaming into the supply closet, eyes finding the couple easily. Pansy was draped back across one of the benches, hands cupping her small breasts, fingers pinching her nipples while Draco’s head was barely visible from between her thighs. A cauldron bubbled away nearby, emitting wisps of silvery smoke, slightly obscuring the couple from view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away as Pansy’s thighs fell to the side and he could see each careful swipe of Draco’s tongue through the Healer’s folds. Her arousal glinted in the dim light, sconces lighting the room, catching the moisture at her thighs. His hand drifted to his trousers as Pansy’s painted lips parted in another needy whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he wouldn’t give to trade places with his colleague, to know the taste and feel of the witch on the bench, to feel her supple thighs pressed against his ears as he bathed her cunt in his devotion with deliberate strokes of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His trousers and pants ended up around his knees, calloused hand fisting his erection and drawing slow strokes over the hot flesh. Pansy’s back arched and her hand twisted into Draco’s hair, leaving her peaked nipple on full display, blouse open against the bench and skirt pushed up over her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words floated through the air with the smoke from the simmering cauldron. “Merlin, yes! Draco, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck… </span>
  </em>
  <span>right there</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Don’t you dare fucking stop.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville bit back a moan as he watched Pansy come undone, Draco’s hand flying against her mouth in a bid to silence her rapturous keens, following a rapid withdrawal from between her legs. “Do you want to get caught, Pansy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Her breath shuddered and Neville gripped his cock tighter, thumb sweeping over the sensitive glans and drawing the beads of moisture away from the tip and down his length. “You know how I like to be watched. Is one wizard ever truly enough for a witch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s hands drew lingering strokes along Pansy’s inner thighs, tattooed forearms in stark contrast to her tinted skin, a fond smirk poised on his lips. “Mouthy witch. Never satisfied.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, fingers brushing through her dark hair, “You love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville watched as Draco leaned forward, smacking an opened mouth kiss against Pansy’s cunt. She shivered, hands reaching toward Draco, beckoning him forward. “I thought you were going to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have all the patience of a niffler in a jewelers’,” Draco said, leaning forward and licking a hot stripe between Pansy’s breasts before capturing her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville’s cock throbbed in his hand when Pansy nipped at Draco’s bottom lip. “I’m sure Longbottom would fuck me. Wouldn’t you, Neville?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head turned toward the supply closet and Neville froze, entire body flushing pink and hot. His grip tightened around his cock but he didn’t dare move, barely breathing as Draco, seemingly unfazed by the announcement of Neville’s possible presence, parted Pansy’s folds with a press of his fingers and poised his cock at her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wicked smile crossed Pansy’s lips as her fingers teased her breasts once more, eyes still glued to where Neville was hiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco pressed forward, a contented groan tumbling over his lips before he turned his head in the same direction as Pansy. “You’d better come out Longbottom. The longer Pansy goes without a cock in her mouth, the mouthier she gets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville gathered his courage, palm rolling around the head of his cock as he slowly opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… I think you’re right.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>